Heretofore, swivel hook assemblies have been utilized for the purposes set forth herein, but such assemblies have been formed mainly of castings, which are heavy, expensive and lacking in aesthetic appeal and lacked the feature of having provisions for attaching more than one strap thereto. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior cast swivel hook assemblies.